


I Know, Joxer, I Know

by TRCunning



Category: Hercules - Fandom, Xena - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCunning/pseuds/TRCunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joxer worships his god, first one way then another.<br/>Cowritten with Hopper (current email unknown).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know, Joxer, I Know

Ares stood half in shadow, half in light just outside of his temple. He was almost embarrassed by the way he was spying; it was stupid the mortal was praying to him of course he should listen. So why was he lurking by the door instead of sitting, invisible on his throne, as usual. He honestly didn't know but it had something to do with the lone mortal inside. The temple was a small one; there were no permanent priests. At first Ares had not even planned on stopping here on his way to Olympus but something had compelled him.

And now he stood listening, barely believing what he heard.

"Oh Great Lord Ares

I beg of you

Make me a warrior

Brave and true

And I shall follow

Only you

Until I rest

In Hades

There I will

Sing your praise

For ever, after

Infinite days"

 

Normally Ares wasn't much of a music fan, sure the occasional battle song but that was business, this was sweet and... pure. Suddenly the singer seemed to realize he wasn't alone. "Who's there? What are you doing listening to my prayers? Prayers are a private matter between a man and a God!"

"Well then it's a good thing I'm a God." The instant suspision on the mortal's face was sort-of amusing actually.

"Really..." Ares couldn't help noticing how even when the mortal wasn't singing he had a beautiful voice. On any other man it might have seemed feminine but it seemed to suit this odd want-to-be-warrior-musician.

"It's true I am a God. In fact I'm... Ares, God of War." Whatever he expected the mortal to do it wasn't what he did.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha." The mortal was almost shaking with his laughter. Ares very patiently waited for him to stop.

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course not. I've met Ares; you look nothing like him."

Huh?

The mortal was still talking. "See Ares is taller, with longer, darker hair, and he would never wear that."

Oh. Ares had forgotten, he was still disguised. For a moment he focused on why he was disguised. Gods he loved messing with Herc's little hunter. But forget Iolaus. The mortal was still skeptical and for some reason Ares wanted this mortal to believe in him.

Suddenly the mortal blinked. Ares' disquise was gone.

"Oh Lord Ares please forgive me I am so very sorry. I assumed that you were a trickster perhaps trying to steal my offering."

"You mean the song wasn't you offering?" Ares was surprisingly disappointed.

The mortal looked embarrassed. "Actually that was just a little song I just sang it outloud so that I would remember it. I'm sort-of a musician... though I want to be a Warrior of course."

"Of course." The mortal looked so nervous, and sweet, and... Wait a minute when had he gotten hard? Ares suddenly realized that they both were. Before he could stop himself his hand slid his pant leg and adjusted his erection.

The mortal's words trailed off his eye's were riveted on Ares' hand.

Ares' smile was involuntary; so was his question. "Do you want to touch?"

The mortal was on his knees in an instant, his hands on the fastenings of Ares' pants....

Ares groaned aloud and the mortal looked up into the lustfilled eyes and smiled. He bent back to his task and impaled himself on the engorged cock. The War God gripped the back of his head and began to thrust himself in and out of the hot moist mouth. After a few minutes of thrusting, Ares came in quick short jets. The young warrior swallowed and slowly made it to his feet unsteadily.

Ares reached out, steadied the mortal and pulled him closer. He looked down into the flushed face and kissed him. The kiss was just supposed to be a quick thank you peck but turned into something much deeper. Their tongues tangled and Ares felt his penis begin to stiffen and lengthen again. Ares broke away from the kiss and looked down at his still fully clothed companion. In an instant the clothes were blinked away and a bed replaced the throne.

The mortal grinned, boldly took the War God's hand and led him to the bed. They sat down upon the humongous silk sheeted bed and began to explore each other's bodies with eyes, mouths and hands.

After what seemed like an eternity of foreplay, Ares spread the mortal's legs and began to tease the puckered hole with his fingertip. The mortal gasped and pushed into the finger. Ares ever slowly streched the tight opening with his fingers until he could fit three inside of the tight channel. Then he slowly withdrew the fingers and placed the head of his cock at the opening. Ares looked up into the mortal's eyes to make sure one last time that this was acceptable and then slid home. The mortal let out a loud gasp of pleasure/pain and the War God forced himself to stay still. After a few moments the mortal began to move underneath the God.

Ares leaned down, roughly kissed the young man and began to slowly thrust into him. He reached down and began to stroke the other man's cock in time with the thrusts. This increased friction, quickly brought the warrior to his own relaease with the War God tumbling after him in a matter of moments.

When they parted the mortal could barely see, could barely breath he was so exhausted.

"I love you."

"I know Joxer, I know."

THE END


End file.
